AceStriker22
is the 22th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary The AceStrikers attempt to track down Moonlight Armour to find out why comes to save StrikerOh, and to try to convince Rinsho to obtain it. Meanwhile, Tsubasa Ozora, the famed Japanese player, has temporary joins Gosei Bakuhatsu in the second match, but Shintarou Yuuki unable to thinking about. Major Events *The protagonist Tsubasa Ozora from manga series "Captain Tsubasa" has joined Gosei Bakuhatsu as temporary player for the first time. *Sakuretsu Gattai GarouKohtei makes it debut appears for the first time. *GarouKohtei summons Lupo Sword and performs Hungry Wolf Shooting Star Slash as it finishing attack for the first time. *Silver Striker performs Moon Flame Combination Fist with Red Striker for the first time. *COSMO Monoceros performs Brave is With Your Love in honor for Japan National Team's qualify to Round of 16 match. Synopsis Gear explains that he gave Rinsho the Kitsune and Lupo Crests to combining into the second robot GarouKohtei prior to Garou Shards, though Miyuki refuses to divulge why Rinsho hadn't come forth before. Having been caught on a television broadcast, COSMO Monoceros' song has caught on with almost all of the fans, much to the dismay of the famed Japanese player, Tsubasa Ozora (voiced by Akari Hibino), who wants Shintarou Yuuki to practice seriously for an upcoming match with The Lion King. During the match, Shintarou becomes upset when the captain of The Lion King team speak up against his strictness, wanting to to something for fun. Tsubasa yells at Ryoma to ignoring them until he becomes targeted by Ezekiel, who creates an A-Class Haisha monster Supay and uses his own song to spread his chaos, desiring to face Silver Striker. Sure enough, Rinsho shows up to face Ezekiel in a vocal showdown and comes out as the winner. Rinsho then shows off the power of his Touboe Blade and slices Supay's arm, allowing to him to defeats him. Unfortunately, Supay was enlarged and begin to wrecking everyone. Without Pegasus Bomber, StrikerOh has not hope to stop him until they heard a wolf's howl. As the Moonlight Armour being summoned by Rinsho, Gear ordering Rinsho to uses Kitsune Driller to combined alongside the armour into StrikerOh's new partner, GarouKohtei. Much for Miyuki's surprise, StrikerOh was amazed by GarouKohtei's fighting techniques that overcomes Supay. Summoning Lupo Crest, GarouKohtei destroys Supay again with Lupo Blade. Afterwards, as Tsubasa makes up his mind, Gosei Bakuhatsu team managed to qualified to the Round of 16 match after defeating two counterpart teams. COSMO Monoceros idol unit were chosen to perform their new song to support their team. Meanwhile, Lord Azazel make his moves to terrorized Russia after Ezekiel fails twice. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker *Rinsho Gamo / Silver Striker Allies *Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata *Sir Gear / Reiji Ookami Villains *Cybergeddon *Ezekiel *''Azazel'' (cameo appearance) *Haisha Monster: Supay Secondary Characters *Shintarou Yuuki *Eiichiro Tokuyama *Tsubasa Ozora (guest) *COSMO Monoceros Trivia *This episode will be featured the guest from canon manga / anime that appears in fanon series. Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime